The First Semester Of The Rest Of Your Life
by xKristyLynn
Summary: Beca has a few issues, the main one being her reluctance in attending Barden University. She resents her family and is unwilling to let people get close to her. When a happy red head begins needling her way into Beca's life, will she accept the changes that come with it, or will she push it all away?


The First Semester Of The Rest Of Your Life

A Pitch Perfect Fanfic

By: KristyLynn

Chapter One

Meeting Chloe Baele

Beca chucked her phone over on her bed. Her uncle could be a real pain sometimes. She was still annoyed with herself for actually going through with college. She had been set and ready to go off to LA once she hit eighteen, but between her uncle and her dad, the offer was just too sweet to pass up. She was going to have to give this school thing a shot.

There were rules. Beca hated rules. She was going to go to Barden University until she had enough credits to graduate with at least a 3.0 GPA. She had to be in at least one club or team every semester. The final rule was Sunday dinners; each Sunday she was to attend Sunday dinner at her father's house. If she did all of this, her father would pay for her move out to LA, as well as all of the down payments on her apartment and such, while her uncle would be financing her future business (though he was also asking her to take business classes so she would know what she's doing when it's time for her to start producing music).

She thought it was a bit ridiculous- that her father was pretty much paying her to have dinner with him and his family. But, whatever. It was only three or so hours each week for the next three years or so. It was nothing she wasn't used to already anyway. Sunday dinner was pretty much the only mandatory family time she had while she was living with her father the last few years.

Her roommate entered the room with a friend, prompting Beca to grab her pack and phone, leaving them to their chattering once again. Maybe she would head over to the record store in town.

Beca was enjoying her jog, having decided to not let herself go while she was at school. It was her eighth day living on the campus, the third day of her classes, and she had finally figured out the perfect trail to run everyday.

The trail was seven to ten miles depending on which turn she took about half way through, but she got to run through a beautiful ravine area, across a walking bridge in the forest, and pass the most amazing view on a cliff edge that overlooked a vast valley. The first time she saw the valley, with farms, a small lake, and a couple barns strewn about, Beca felt almost transported from herself for a moment. It was the perfect place to watch the sunset.

She was in the zone, coming to the end of her jog, and came to a stop in the middle of a soccer field. She did a handful of stretches, allowing her heart to calm down a bit after her run. She pushed her normal routine a little bit harder, adding another twenty push ups and sit ups. After she finished, she stood up and looked around. There was no one out this early on a Sunday, except some hot girl she saw out running every morning.

One of her favorite mixes began playing and, figuring no one would bother her, she smiled and started running through tricks she would do on floor routines when she was younger and involved in gymnastics.

She made it look pretty effortless, flipping and twisting and generally getting impossibly high in the air and flipping in such a fashion that made her feel like she was going to spin right out of her skin. Beca loved it. It had been a long while since she had used any of her gymnastic skills.

"Holy shit," a voice loudly exclaimed behind her once the mix ended and she came to a halt.

Beca turned to find the hot red head who she passed every morning gaping at her and nearly bouncing on her feet. "That was nothing short of amazing!" she gushed. Stepping forward she held out her hand. "I'm Chloe Baele."

Beca smiled crookedly at her. She really was beautiful, and even more so up close. Accepting her hand, she tried to ignore how soft and pleasing her skin felt. "Beca."

"You are really amazing at all of that. I couldn't tare my eyes away from you!"

Beca couldn't stop herself from smirking at the girl. Tilting her head, she quirked an eye brow, finding herself very pleased when the red head blushed just the slightest bit. "There are a few things I'm good at. Failing to break my neck attempting stunts like that one is one of them."

"Do you like music?" Chloe asked her, grinning from ear to ear. "I can tell you're totally a music nerd. I can nearly taste your musical talents from here."

Beca had to bite her tongue from retorting to the comment cockily. Instead she smiled at the girl, for some reason liking her. "Well, DJing is one of those talents I was talking about. So I guess."

Suddenly Chloe was nearly on top of her. She grabbed her arms, pausing to look at them for a second, as if surprised by how hard the skinny muscle was. She shook her head and looked Beca straight in the eye. "You need to join The Bella's a cappella group."

After three seconds of seeing how serious this girl was, Beca couldn't hold it in and started laughing. Really laughing. Beca hadn't laughed so genuinely in such a long time, she honestly couldn't pin point the last time it had been, but it had been months.

She wiped her eyes, looking back at the girl who was smiling unsurely at her. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I just was not expecting something like that." She chuckled again and continued, "A cappella… Isn't that like a legit thing now? Like, it's all over youtube and there's actually competitions for it and shit?"

"Oh, yeah! We've performed all over the country. We even did some work with Prince once. His ass is so small I could fit it in like, one hand."

Beca shot her an intrigued look and another crooked smile, not even realizing she was smiling once again. "Yeah, no, sorry. That's not for me. I don't even sing."

Looking downtrodden, Chloe tried to persuade Beca, but the stubborn girl wouldn't be swayed. "Hey, look, it's getting a little late. I've got to catch a class." She checked out Chloe one more time, making it clear that she was enjoying the view. When she met her eyes, she saw a certain sparkle there she couldn't quite place, but she took pleasure in the fact that the other girl was blushing once more. "I'll see you around."

Not waiting for Chloe to answer, she took off. A few seconds later she heard the red head from behind her. "Nice meeting you, Beca!"

Beca found herself thinking about Chloe at odd times throughout her day. Once she finished all of her classes and nearly overdue work for the next day, she started to get ready for bed. It was almost two in the morning and she was sure Kimmy Jin was going to get real sick of her real fast. She figured the angry Asian would just have to get used to it though, since Beca only needed three or four hours of sleep every night.

As she settled into her pillow she gave her attention fully over to the red head. An a cappella group. It really did seem quite lame. But if she couldn't find something else to do that met the club requirement her father and uncle gave her, maybe she would try out. She'd definitely like to see that excitable girl around more often.

With that thought in her head, Beca's mind wandered off into dreamland.


End file.
